L'inconnu de l'autoroute spatiale
by Tortue-Fantome
Summary: ou l'aventure stellaire de Sanji. UA spatial


**Disclaimer** : les personnages sont à Oda

 **Note** : J'ai pas beaucoup lu les avancées de l'aventure ces derniers temps, alors je fais des UA.

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

Petit point scintillant dans le néant. Quelque part entre l'autocanal 79 et l'interstellaire 24 se trouvait un Fast Food spatial sobrement nommé « _Speed of light_ ».

[…]

Une mélodie grésillait par les enceintes vieillissantes. La grande salle de restauration était presque vide.

[…]

Vide n'était pas la tête du serveur qui s'acharnait à lustrer son comptoir. Boulot déprimant.

Il rêvait de grand restaurants, de gastronomie fine. Sur Bételgeuse ou peut-être dans un des systèmes d'Andromède ?

Il leva les yeux vers la salle. Canapés miteux, air sursaturé de vapeurs de graisse et d'alcool, sol collant. Il avait beau persévérer, rien ne restait propre bien longtemps.

[...]

Son regard se porta à travers les baies vitrées crasseuses. Immobile satin saupoudré de lumières. Et au milieu du noir d'encre un point rouge clignotait.

Un vaisseau approchait. Arrivée estimée dans les quinze minutes. Il soupira. Encore un homme-poisson ou un de ces tarés du système Zou. Les humains se faisaient de plus en plus rares. A part ceux de la Marine Interstellaire, évidemment.

De toutes façons, les passagers passeraient probablement au Drive. Transiter d'un navire au restaurant était pénible : trop de sas à ouvrir et à refermer.

[…]

Tout dormait. Les cuisines ne murmuraient plus les vapeurs fétides habituelles. Atmosphère cotonneuse au milieu du silence assourdissant.

[...]

Les derniers reptiliens du fond de la salle se levèrent reposer leurs plateaux. Sanji les salua. Ils ne prirent même pas la peine de répondre et se rendirent dans le sas sans un regard. Le serveur proféra quelques jurons dans sa langue natale alors que celui-ci se refermait.

[…]

Son escargophone grésilla.

« Oui ? » fit-il

« C'est Franky. » cracha l'appareil. Franky était le mécano de la baraque. Un cyborg usé après des années de baroude stellaire.

« Le vaisseau qui arrive va s'arrêter pendant quelques temps, il y des réparations à faire. » reprit-il

« Ok, merci de m'avoir prévenu »

« Pas de soucis ! »

Nouveau soupir. Les pas du serveur résonnèrent alors qu'il se dirigeait vers une vitre sans tain. Il s'y observa, non pas par narcissisme mais pas professionnalisme. Il rajusta son nœud papillon, recoiffa sa longue mèche blonde. Il tenait à être impeccable, même si l'établissement ne l'était pas.

[…]

Une silhouette humaine se profila dans le sas.

La seconde porte s'ouvrit.

Son coeur rata un battement. Un humain. Un homme. Moment émouvant.

[...]

Roronoa Zoro, chasseur de pirates accompli, n'aurait jamais pensé que le terme « émouvant » aurait pu être utilisé un jour pour le décrire. Il lança un regard vers la salle vide, puis vers le comptoir derrière lequel un serveur blondinet faisait le piquet. La moitié de visage qu'il apercevait derrière sa mèche blonde affichait un air surpris. Il fit un mouvement de tête en sa direction.

Le geste fit sursauter Sanji qui se mit alors à réciter une phrase de bienvenue quelconque que ni l'un ni l'autre n'écouta.

[...]

« A d'autres.

« Quoi ?

« Tu es aussi miteux que ce restau, t'as vu ta tronche ? J'ai jamais vu des cernes aussi noires.

Le serveur secoua la tête.

« Quoi ? Fit l'autre

« Désolé, j'ai juste… eu l'impression d'avoir raté un bout. »

L'homme se mit à rire. Sanji se détourna.

« C'est quoi ton nom ?

« Sanji, et vous ?

« Zoro. »

Il y eut un nouveau blanc rompu par le bruit caractéristique annonçant que le plat commandé était prêt. Le serveur partit vers les cuisines avec la désagréable impression que l'homme aux cheveux verts le matait.

[…]

Des yeux comme des trous noirs, tranchant les glaciers opaques des idées trop longtemps contenues. Il délirait complètement sur le peu de peau dorée qui s'offrait à lui.

[…]

Il se jeta sur le hamburger aux tentacules sans aucune classe ni retenue.

Putain, mais à quoi est-ce qu'il s'attendait ? A ce qu'il lui fasse des avances ou à ce qu'il mange ses frites avec un regard lubrique ? Ce mec était juste resté trop longtemps enfermé dans sa boîte de conserve.

Pour se donner une contenance, le blond fit mine d'essuyer des verres. Et après avoir tourné ledit verre une dizaine de fois dans ses mains, il le reposa avec un geste rageur. Tintement.

[…]

Les quatre coupelles s'alignaient sur le comptoir. Et Sanji eut à nouveau l'impression d'avoir sauté une ligne. Il les remplit d'un liquide clair, un alcool distillé dans un coin de l'univers.

Quelconque, évidemment, tout l'était ici.

L'homme s'empara de la bouteille. Observant les caractères complexes de l'étiquette, il sourit. Le blond lui demanda s'il pouvait lire.

« C'est ma langue natale. »

Sur ces paroles, il but les coupes les unes après les autres, sans reprendre son souffle, sans lever les yeux.

[...]

Il regarda la pendule. Une unité de temps s'était déjà écoulée. De combien de temps le mécano allait-il avoir besoin ?

Il se sentait _lucide_. Pas de la même clarté que les bouffées d'opiacés régulièrement inspirées. Peut-être que l'homme aux cheveux verts tiendrait les idées noires à distance.

« Bon, tu ressert ? »

Il s'exécuta. Un long silence s'installa. Inconnus l'un à l'autre, pourtant si proches.

Les idées de Sanji se bousculaient. Tornade silencieuse. Il eut envie de goûter les vertiges d'alcool.

[…]

Maintenant tout tournait. Se pressait. Il n'avait jamais tenu l'alcool. La buée devant ses yeux s'était dissipée. La dernière phrase prononcée perdait des couleurs. Et pourtant, il riait. Même si les couleurs se mélangeaient, et que les cheveux de l'homme devenaient plus tintinnabulants.

Il bénissait la cantina déserte. Les murs délavés et les néons trop brillants qui faisaient miroiter ses boucles d'oreilles. La musique qui murmurait, loin, loin parmi les ombres, comme un phare au bout de l'horizon.

[…]

Soupirs.

Soupirs entre deux grésillements d'escargophone.

Retour à la mélancolie. Le brouillard s'épaississait alors que les yeux coupants le dévisageaient.

Un adieu anodin.

[…]

Il le regarda partir par le sas. Il sentit sa lucidité le quitter avec lui. Ses doigts se crispèrent et dans une chorégraphie maîtrisée roulèrent une cigarette d'opium. Dernier regard jeté entre les volutes de fumées avant que les paupières se closent. Pour ne pas voir.

Le sas s'était refermé.

Rien qu'un inconnu le long d'une autoroute spatiale.


End file.
